The present invention relates to a securement device for an adjustable steering column for a motor vehicle. The securement device comprises a cam carrier with at least one cam fixedly disposed thereon and at least one countercam carrier with at least one countercam fixedly disposed thereon and with at least one stop. The cam carrier and the countercam carrier are disposed such that they are turnable relative to one another about a rotational axis, and the cam of the first cam carrier, during the turning of the cam carrier and the countercam carrier relative to one another about the rotational axis, cooperates with the countercam of the countercam carrier for generating a deflection in the longitudinal direction of the rotational axis.
Generic securement devices or clamping devices for adjustable steering columns are utilized in motor vehicles in order to be able to adapt the position of the steering wheel to the particular motor vehicle driver in the open position of the securement device. In its closed position, the securement device retains the steering columns in its preset position. For example, by means of a, most frequently, manually operatable lever the cam carrier and the countercam carrier can be turned relative to one another. Different cam carriers and countercam carriers are known in prior art in which the cams and the countercams are formed out differently, thus also having cam or countercam contour faces differing from one another. The countercam carrier is frequently also referred to as the cam follower. However, this is merely a linguistic convention. In the last analysis the cam carrier and countercam carrier are each cam carriers with corresponding cams.
EP 1 747 967 A2 discloses a generic securement device for an adjustable steering column for a motor vehicle. On the cams of the cam carrier of this securement device depicted there, spring tongues are provided which in the closed position serve for arresting the cam carrier and the countercam carrier with one another. For this purpose, during the turning of the cam carrier and the countercam carrier against one another, an extension at the end of the countercams can be traversed by means of the spring tongue disposed on the cam on the path into the closed position such that the spring tongue can snap in behind the extension when the securement device is in its closed position.
The invention addresses the problem of improving a generic securement device to the effect that it enables offering the driver of the motor vehicle a comfortable and smooth actuation perception when turning the cam carrier and the countercam carrier against one another, that it is as low in wear as feasible and also as low in noise as feasible.